twilight
by fande0601
Summary: Et si tous les personnages étaient humains ? ça vous intéresse ? venez lire alors XD
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire. Je vous le présente et je demande votre avis car je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer.

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _

_Dans mon histoire les personnages sont tous humains !! voilà_

**Prologue : Moi, Bella Swan **

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans ça fait aujourd'hui deux semaines que j'ai déménagé à Forks chez mon père Charlie. Il est le chef de police de Forks. Je suis venue vivre chez lui suite à une décision de ma mère. Elle c'est remarier il y a quelques mois avec un homme qui s'appelle Phil. Il est joueur professionnelle dans une équipe de base-ball, il est toujours en déplacement alors maman a décidée de partir avec lui. Elle a refusé que je reste seul à la maison, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de venir vivre à Forks. Forks est une toute petite ville très humide tout le contraire de Phénix.

Charlie : Bella ! Les pizza sont là !

Bella : j'arrive

Je quitte ma chambre, elle n'est pas très grande juste la place de mettre : un grand lit, un bureau avec dessus un ordinateur de l'avant guerre, une petite télévision, une bibliothèque où sont exposé mes nombreux livre et un chaîne hi fi .

Je descendis les escaliers rapidement, comme souvent je réussis à rater la dernière marche et me retrouve les fesses sur le sol.

Charlie : ça va Bella tu ne t'es pas faite mal ?

Bella : non ça va je commence à avoir l'habitude : _Je me frottas quand même les fesses _

On mangea tout les deux comme d'habitude dans le silence devant un match de base-ball . Une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime bien Charlie, il est comme moi il ne parle pas beaucoup. Je l'avoue moi au base-ball je n'y comprends pas grand chose, le sport et moi ça fait 2 .

Ensuite je monte dans ma chambre, je prends affaires de toilette et je passe un long moment sous une douche chaude.

Je me mis au lit avec une boule dans le ventre car demain je vais au lycée et je doit rencontrer Alice Cullen, l'élève désignée pour me faire visiter le lycée .

Je m'endormis comme d'habitude avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles .

_Alors vous en pensé quoi ? je continue ou pas ?_

Bisous

Ps :j'attends votre avis avec impatience .


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Voici le premier chapitre, désolé d'avoir été si longue à le posté mais avec les examens qui approchent les profs ne nous lâche pas ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire**_

_**Bisous **_

_**Sabrina **_

_Réponse aux reviews _

_**MagicSarah**__** : merci beaucoup ! voici sa première journée !**_

_**aline1320**__** : merci **__****___

_**bbpoule**__** : remarque tenue en compte !**_

_**kowala**__** : la voilà la suite XD**_

_**Evelili**__** : je vais essayer de faire plus attention ! mais l'orthographe n'a jamais été mon point fort ;(**_

_**caro30 : voilà**_

_**MselleMiya**__** : merci beaucoup Camille pour tous tes conseils et pour l'aide que tu m'apportes en orthographe !**_

tut tut tut tut ... ! Oh non déjà 7h00 ... J'éteignis mon réveil et je me recouchai. Oh encore cinq minutes! (expérience connue tous les matins chez moi XD).

7h05 il sonna de nouveau, je me levai toute suite. Heureusement qu'hier soir j'avais enclenché la deuxième sonnerie de mon réveil ! Je regardai par la fenêtre, le ciel était gris mais heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas ce matin. Je me dirigeai dans ma garde-robe, je pris mes sous-vêtements, un leggings noir et un pull mi-long bleu. Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain, me rafraîchis et m'habillai. Je me regardai dans le miroir, coiffai mes longues boucles brunes et je mis un peu de poudre sur mes joues.

Je descendis. Il était déjà 7h20 et j'avais rendez-vous à 7h45 avec Alice Cullen devant l'entrée du lycée. Charlie m'attendait assis dans la cuisine, il avait préparé la table pour le petit déjeuner. Je pris un bol, me servis des céréales et je m'assis à ses coté.

- Bonjour Bella. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Coucou, oui très bien et toi papa ?

- Parfait ! Tu verras ça va bien se passer au lycée. Je connais Alice elle est très gentille

- J'espère ...

- Bella, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi !

- Papa il ne fallait pas !

Il me tendit un trousseau de clefs.

-Ta nouvelle voiture t'attends dehors

-Quoi ?, ce n'est pas vrai? Tu n'as pas fait ça? Papa c'est beaucoup trop !

Je sortis. Une voiture Chevrolet rouge se trouvait dans l'allée

-Papa ! elle est vraiment fantastique ! Je l'embrasse et je le serre dans mes bras

Quelques minutes plus tard je pris mon sac et le déposai sur le siège passager et je démarrai en direction du lycée de Forks. J'étais sous le choc du cadeau que Charlie venait tout juste de me faire ! C'était vraiment la voiture qu'il me fallait, car en cas d'accident, vu sa solidité j'en sortirais avec pas grand- chose ! Je me garai au parking du lycée et je vis une jeune fille aux cheveux courts noirs qui attendait devant le lycée.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sourit.

-Tu dois être Isabella !

-Oui, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Et toi, tu es Alice ?

-Oui. Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter le lycée ! Tu te plais bien à Forks ? Pourquoi tu as déménagé ? Tu connais déjà du monde ici ?

- Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je suis arrivée à Forks, la ville a l'air sympa ... Mais comment vous faites pour supporter le mauvais temps ?

-Tu verras on s'habitue très vite.

-Je suis venue vivre à Forks, car mon beau-père part souvent en déplacement pour son boulot et que ma mère a décidée de partir avec lui ...

-Tu connais du monde à Forks ?

-Je ne connais encore personne! Parlons un peu de toi ! je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention ...

-Ah, tu es mal barré alors ! Tout le monde veut rencontrer la nouvelle !

-Génial ... bon je crois que je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour l'éternité !

Elle se mit à rire

- Moi comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Alice Cullen. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que nous habitons ici . J'ai été adopté par mes parents quand j'avais quatre ans .

- Tu as dis nous? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Oui nous sommes cinq ! En faite, c'est assez compliqué. Il y a Rosalie, c'est la capitaine des pom-poms girls du Lycée. Quant à Emmett c'est le petit ami de Rosalie mais, il joue aussi dans l'équipe de football du lycée. Puis il y a l'amour de ma vie Jasper qui est le frère jumeaux de Rosalie. Ensuite il ne reste plus qu'Edward, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de football et il fait aussi parti du club de littérature !

- Et toi? Tu fais une activité ?

- Oui, je fais partie des pom-poms girls

- Toi et ta famille, vous participez vraiment à la vie du lycée !

- Oui on aime beaucoup ça ! Tu veux faire partie des pom-poms girls ?

- Oh non ! je ne sais vraiment pas danser !

- Oh dommage ...

-En faite, le lycée est assez simple. Voici ton numéro de casier, il est juste à coté du mien, près de l'extincteur au fond du couloir. Pour les classes elles sont toutes numérotées. Pour l'aile A, de 1 à 30 c'est au premier étage et de 31 à 60 c'est au deuxième. Et pour l'aile B, c'est exactement la même chose. La porte du fond conduit à la cafétéria. Les repas sont plutôt pas mal ! Sinon, ce midi, tu viens manger avec ma famille et moi à cette table, j'ai hâte de te présenter. Quelle heure est-il ?

-8h

- Ça va, j'ai encore le temps de te montrer la salle de sport c'est dans un autre bâtiment.

Arrivé la-bas, elle me montra le terrain de football, la salle où les pom-poms girls s'entraînaient et les vestiaires.

- Bon regardons ton horaire ! tu commences par math classe A23 je t'accompagne j'ai cours dans la classe à coté .

- Ok merci.

-Sinon tu aimes le shopping ?

-Pas trop en faite ...

-Quoi, mais cen'est pas possible ! Il va falloir remédier à ça ! Tu verras avec moi c'est une vraie partie de plaisir.

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Tiens voici mon numéro tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux !.

-ok merci! tiens le mien aussi

-Oh ... Voilà mon Jasper, je vais te le présenter.

Un beau garçon blond approcha de nous et embrassa Alice avec passion. Il me regarda

- Alors c'est toi qui monopolise toute l'attention de ma petite amie ce matin ?

- Oui je plaide coupable !

- Qu'on amène les fers et qu'on la conduise au cachot !

- Arrête tu vas lui faire peur ! Bella je te présente l'amour de ma vie !

- Moi, c'est Bella

La cloche sonna

- Bon je vous laisse à tout à l'heure !

- oui. N'oublie pas, ce midi tu manges avec nous !

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne vous ennuie pas ?lui demandais-je après un regard vers Jasper

-Non pas du tout !, répondit-elle expressément

-Ok à toute à l'heure !

J'entrai dans la classe je vis que tout le monde était déjà assis. Il ne restait qu'une place de libre à côté d'une fille avec des cheveux bruns. Elle n'était vraiment pas le genre de fille avec qui je m'entendais d'habitude, elle avait l'air d'aimer beaucoup monopoliser l'attention des autres…

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella

-Moi c'est Jessica

On parla pendant toute l'heure de cours, elle était plutôt sympa. Elle me raconta tous les ragots du lycée, qui sortait avec qui et tous le tralala … Moi, je m'en moquais un peu mais bon ça lui faisait plaisir ! Puis elle me dit quelque chose qui m'interpella

-Sinon le mec à saisir du moment est Edward Cullen, il est vraiment canon mais aucune fille n'a réussis à le séduire ! Pourtant, même moi j'essaye !

-Cullen ? c'est le frère d'Alice ?

-Oui. Tu connais les Cullen ?

-C'est Alice qui m'a fait visiter le lycée. Elle m'a aussi invitée à manger ce midi à leur table .

-Comment tu as fais ? Ils ne veulent jamais rester que tous les cinq pour le dîner d'habitude ! Pourtant j'ai tout essayé …

-Alice est vraiment gentille, elle veut me présenter à sa famille car je ne connais encore personne dans le coin.

-Tu as de la chance…

La matinée passa très vite. A 12h10 je retournai à mon casier, j'y déposai mes affaires et je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria .

Alice était déjà assise avec Jasper. Quand elle me vit franchir les portes, elle me fit des signes de la main pour que je les rejoignent et je m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Alors, comment ce sont passés tes premiers cours ? tu as rencontré des gens intéressant ?

-J'ai passé deux heures avec une certaine Jessica

-Oh … je vois. Elle est un peu superficielle comme fille, non ?

-Elle ne s'intéresse qu'aux ragots ! Je connais les garçons qui ont à la cote sans même savoir à quoi il ressemble !

-Ah bon ! Et c'est qui le numéro un ?

-Edward !

-Oui ?, dit soudain une voix dans mon dos

Je me retournai pour regarder la personne qui avait parlé. C'était un garçon, il était tout simplement magnifique, ses cheveux avaient un reflet roux, ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique et sa peau était totalement sans défaut.

Jasper me sortit de mes pensées: _  
_–Bella, tu as vu un fantôme ?

-Non, non …

Le garçon se plaça en face d'Alice.

-Edward, je te présente Bella, lui dit Alice

-Enchanté, moi c'est Edward

-Oui, je sais, Alice m'a parlé de toi !

-Ah bon et qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore dit comme bêtise ?

-Oh rien ! Je sais juste que tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de football et que tu es membre du club de littérature !

-C'est pas normal, tu sais plus de choses sur moi que moi sur toi !

-T'inquiète pas mon vieux, on va vite régler ça, s'esclaffa un autre garçon qui s'essaya à côté de lui suivit d'une fille blonde magnifique .

-Je m'appelle Emmett

-Et moi Rosalie, tu dois être Bella ?

-Oui

-Alice m'a parlé de toi toute la matinée.

-Et Edward, Jessica te matte encore ! lui dit Emmett

-Oh non… quand va-t-elle comprendre qu'elle a aucune chance avec moi ? souffla-t-il énervé

-Elle m'a même parlé de toi pendant le cours de Math Edward je vais te citer ce qu'elle pense de toi « Edward Cullen est le mec à saisir du moment »

-Génial… Il soupira

-Tu devrais peut-être essayer de sortir avec elle. Elle est plutôt pas mal je trouve, lui dit Emmett

Rosalie lui donna un coup de pied

-Aie … Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Ça t'apprendra de regarder d'autres filles !

-Je suis un homme battu !

-Pauvre petit malheureux, s'exclama Alice

-c'est pas du tout mon style, lui dit Edward

_-_Si tu continue tu resteras célibataire pour le reste de ta vie !

-Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné !

-Et toi, Bella, tu as quelqu'un ? me demanda Alice

-J'avais, avant de déménager … Les relations à distance ce n'est pas trop mon truc, alors on a rompus !

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Jacob

-Il faudra que tu me montre une photo !

-Oui à l'occasion ! Bon si on allait chercher quelques chose pour manger ?

-Ok allons-y !

Alice avait raison, la cuisine était plutôt bonne, je passais un excellent moment avec les Cullen. Ils étaient vraiment gentils, j'aimais beaucoup Edward ! Il avait vraiment tout pour lui ce garçon: il est beau, intelligent, gentil, drôle …

-Bella, tu as quoi comme cours après ?

-Biologie

-comme moi, me dit Edward

-Je vais chercher mes livres dans mon casier. A tout de suite Edward !

-Bella, à 16h on a répétition donc je ne te verrais plus aujourd'hui, passe une bonne soirée ! Et demain tu reviens manger avec nous !

-Pas de soucis, si vous voulez encore de moi !

-bien sûr ! tu es marrante comme fille, me dit Jasper

A ce moment là, je réussis à glisser lamentablement et à tomber sur mes fesses …Ce qui les fit inévitablement rire. Edward se leva et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever, je sentis comme un courant électrique me traverser !

-Merci beaucoup Edward ! Et vous quatre, je vous ferrais regretter de vous être moqué de moi !

-Tu as raison Jasper, elle est hilarante ! dit Emmett en éclatant de rire

Je me dirigeais vers mon casier quand un garçon aux cheveux blond m'arrêta

-Bonjour ça va ? tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non mais c'est gentil de me le demander ! Je m'appelle Bella

-Moi c'est Mike

-Et Mike, arrête un peu de harceler les jeunes filles !

Je me retournai pour voir savoir qui avait parlé et je vis Edward

-Bella, tu viens ?

-Oui j'arrive !

-Et Mike, n'oublie pas on a entraînement à 16h !

-Ok pas de soucis ! Ah bientôt Bella

-Tu es doué pour faire fuir les garçons toi !

-Pourquoi Newton t'intéresse ? Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

-Non pas du tout !

-Alors tu devrais plutôt me dire merci !

-En quelque sorte !

Le professeur nous parla de divisions cellulaires pendant toute l'heure, génial… J'avais déjà vu cette matière ! Heureusement que j'étais à côté d'Edward ! Je passais donc mon temps à parler avec lui de littérature. D'ailleurs il était vraiment étonné que je n'ai jamais lu « Les Haut de Hurle-Vents». Il me promit donc de me le prêter à l'occasion. La fin des cours sonna et moi, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je me retournai et je vis qu'Edward me regardait.

-A demain Edward

-A demain Bella, passe une bonne soirée !

A la fin des cours, je me dirigeais dans vers le parking .

-Eh Bella, attend!

-Oh Alice, c'est toi !

-Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

-Non j'ai quelques courses à faire

-Ok, à demain. Elle s'approcha de moi et me fis une bise

Je pris la route direction le grand magasin. J'achetais de quoi faire à manger à Charlie car il n'avait plus grand chose dans son frigo. A la maison, Charlie était déjà rentré. Il m'aida à ranger les courses.

-Alors, ta première journée, ma chérie ?

-Génial !

-Alors tu t'entends bien avec Alice ?

-Oui elle est très gentille, elle m'a même invitée à manger avec elle ce midi.

Je montai dans ma chambre, allumai la télévision et j'envoyai un message à maman pour lui raconter ma première journée. Je vis que j'avais aussi reçu un message de Jacob.

_Ma Bella j'espère que tu es bien arrivée chez Charlie. _

_Tu me manques beaucoup, il faut qu'on en parle ._

_Je t'aime, _

_Jacob_

Je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre. Je laissai son message de coté, il fallait que je réfléchisse. Ensuite je descendis préparer le dîner et manger avec Charlie.

Puis je m'éclipsais à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. De retour dans ma chambre je regardai la télévision et je m'endormis peu à peu.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin il faisait bon, le soleil brillait. Je me levai tout suite de bonne humeur. Je passai rapidement sous la douche, enroulai une serviette autour de moi et je me dirigeai dans la garde robe. Je mis une jolie jupe noir qui arrivait au dessus du genoux avec une chemise bleu claire. Je descendis dans la cuisine, Charlie était déjà parti. Je mangeai une tartine de nutella ( pour ma poulette ),bus un jus de fruit et je partis au lycée .

Au parking j'aperçus Alice, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle vint à ma rencontre.

-Bella tu es superbe !

-Merci beaucoup Alice! c'est gentil, toi aussi

-J'en connais qui vont tomber à la renverse, me dit-elle d'un air mystérieux

-Ah bon ?et qui ? lui répondis-je

-L'équipe de football toute entière ! D'ailleurs méfie toi de Mike !

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Il a fait un parie avec d'autres garçons de l'équipe ...

-Et je suis concernée ?

-Oui Bella, il a parié que d'ici un mois, tu seras sa petite amie enfin je le cite « que tu seras dans son lit »

-C'est pas vrai, mais quel gros nul celui là !

-Oh oui, ça tu peux le dire! Edward s'est énervé, il a prit ta défense. Il l'a même remit à sa place, c'était trop drôle !

-J'imagine

-Tu as gym toi aujourd'hui ?

-Oui en 6 et 7ème heure

-On est ensemble alors! Le professeur, Monsieur Vanhame, n'est pas là alors on a fourche ! Ça va être cool, on sera avec Jasper et Edward. On pourra même sortir dans le jardin !

-Génial !

Et je me dirigeai vers ma classe avec une seul envie, être ce midi et passer du temps avec eux.

A midi quand j'arrivai à la cafétéria ils étaient déjà tous à table. Alice m'avait gardé une place juste à coté d'elle, je les saluai tous .

-Alors Bella comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? me demanda Alice

-Cela pourrait aller mieux ! Et toi ?

-Moi super ! C'est pas à cause de Mike j'espère ?

-Non ne te traquasse pas

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ?

Je lui tendis mon téléphone avec le message de Jacob

-Oh ! Il à l'air bien accroc à toi !

-Oui, justement je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-Je peux lire, me demanda Rosalie

-Bien sûr !

Emmett réussit à lui prendre le téléphone des mains. Et il commença à lire le message que j'avais reçu à voie haute. Edward se leva et le lui reprit des mains.

-Emmett arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! tiens Bella

-Merci beaucoup

-Bella tu vas devoir le surnommé « héros » si ça continue, Alice me fit un clin d'œil )

-Oui d'ailleurs Edward j'aimerais te remercié pour hier, Alice m'a dit que tu avais pris ma défense par rapport à Mike ! C'est gentil .

-C'est avec plaisir, ils sont vraiment trop bête parfois les garçons de mon équipe !

- Eh ! j'en fait partie je te signale ! s'exclama Emmett énervé

-Justement tu es le pire !

-Attention à ce que tu dis, j'ai des choses à raconter sur toi, moi !

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu me mets au défi ?

-Tu n'as pas intérêt ou je parle d'une certaine perruque !

Ils se mirent tous à rire

-Une perruque ? expliquez-moi je veux être au courant! est-ce possible de voir une photo ?

-Seulement si tu nous révèles quelques chose de très embarrassant sur toi !

-Dans vos rêves ! si on allait manger ?

-Ok, mais je te préviens on ne te lâchera pas !s'exclama Emmett

A la fin du repas Rosalie et Emmett partirent en cours. Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi nous dirigions à l'extérieur.

Alice se coucha dans l'herbe, moi je me couchai juste à coté d'elle. Jasper se mit évidemment à coté d'Alice et Edward se plaça tout près de moi. Puis Jasper commença à embrasser Alice.

-Et vous deux, vous n'êtes pas seul ! Cria Edward l'air dégouté

Ils ne s'écartèrent pas mais ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

-Oh arrête, tu as déjà vu pire !lui répondit Jasper

-Oui, je sais justement j'essaie d'oublier !

-C'est mignon moi je trouve ! Cela fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble en faite? leur demandai-je

-Cela ferra trois ans en juillet

-Pouah c'est long !

-Et toi tu es resté combien de temps avec Jacob ?

-Un an

-En parlant de cela … Tu lui à répondu ?

-Non pas encore

-Tu sais ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

-Oui, en faite je vais juste lui dire qu'il me manque

-Ah mon avis, il attend plus de toi

-Je sais, mais pas moi

-mais il te manque quand même ?

-Oui, mais c'est juste son amitié qui me manque ...

-Tu devrais le lui dire

-Oui

Je pris mon téléphone et j'écrivis

_Ton amitié me manque beaucoup aussi _

_Bisous Bella_

Je le montrai à Alice

-J'espère qu'il va bien le prendre

-Au moins tu auras le mérite d'être franche avec lui

-Oui

-En plus je suis sur qu'on peut te trouver plein d'autres garçons! hein Edward, la majorité de ton équipe serait partante ?

-Partante pour quoi ?

-Pour sortir avec Bella

-Si c'est ce qu'elle veut ! Lui répondit-il méchamment.

-Alice, je préfère être seule pour l'instant ! Alors n'essaie pas de me caser à tous les coins de rues, s'il-te plait

-Comme tu veux ! Mais si tu voulais on pourrait

Couchée dans l'herbe, je sortis mon ipode.

-Je peux te prendre un écouteur ?

-Bien sûr !

Je m'endormis à la fin de ma première chanson.

Soudain je sentis qu'on me secoua ce qui me fis sortir de mon sommeil, c'était Alice.

-Et Bella réveille toi ! Ça va sonner dans cinq minutes

-Quoi ?

Soudain je me rendis compte que j'étais couchée la tête sur le torse d'Edward qui, lui, était encore endormi. Il avait passé son bras autour de moi, de ce fait, j'étais coincée. J'essayais de me sortir de ses bras , mais ce n'était pas possible. Il me tenait trop fort, je devais donc le réveiller pour pouvoir me dégager. Je le secouai légèrement.

-Edward réveille toi ! on doit aller en cours !

Il s'éveilla, me regarda, et me sourit. Puis soudain il se rendit compte de notre position.

-oh désolé! il me lâcha et il s'écarta de moi.

Alice et Jasper nous regardait en souriant.

-Bon à toute à l'heure, je vais être en retard !

-Bon cours ! Me dirent-ils .

A 16, je repris ma voiture et je retournai à la maison. J'étais seul, Charlie n'était pas là. Il m'avait prévenue qu'il devrait travailler tard. J'allumai la télévision, je changea de chaine plusieurs fois, il n'y avait rien de très intéressant. Soudain mon téléphone sonna, c'était Alice alors je répondis.

-Salut ma belle !

-Alice ! Comment vas tu ?

-Génial, mieux qu'Edward en tout cas !

-Pourquoi ? il allait plutôt bien tout à l'heure

-Oui Jasper n'a jamais su tenir sa langue et il à raconté à Emmett la position dans laquelle vous vous êtes éveillés et il n'arrête pas de le charrier avec cela !

-Le pauvre ! je suis sur que je vais y passer aussi alors ?

-A mon avis ils ne sont pas près d'oublier !

-zut !

-Bella, demain après midi tu fais quelques chose ? Me dit-elle avec empressement

-euh non pourquoi ?

-Tu veux venir nous voir nous entraîner ?

-Oui avec plaisir

-Les autres vont être ravis

-Les autres ?

-Oui Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Edward bien sûr

-Ah bon les garçons s'entrainent aussi ?

-Oui cela va être génial, enfin tu vas devoir te couper en deux pour pouvoir venir nous voir tous

-bien sûr, je m'esclaffai

-Bon je te laisse, passe une bonne soirée !

-oui, toi aussi, embrasse les autres pour moi

-Bella vous embrasse les gents !

-Nous aussi, je les entendis crier

-Et Edward tu as entendus ? Bella t'embrasse! c'était Emmett

-Oh boucle la! tu deviens lourd !répondit-il de son ténor

Pauvre Edward, ils avaient l'air de bien l'ennuyer !

Je rangeais un peu la maison, puis Je montais et je passais vite fait sur la douche, Ensuite, je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, pris un livre et me coucha sur mon lit. Au bout d'un petit moment je posais mon livre, pris mon ipode, et pendant que la chanson de Debussy « Clair de Lune » passait je m'endormis profondément avant même le retour de Charlie.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici le chapitre suivant un grand merci à Camille pour ses conseils et sa correction !

Merci à vous aussi de me lire et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert en dessous

bisous

Le lendemain matin à mon réveil je ne vis pas Charlie, car le pauvre était encore dans son lit, il avait du rentrer tard. Je lui laissai un mot sur la table

_Papa, _

_Cet après-midi, je reste à l'école avec Alice et les autres, car je vais assister à leur entrainement. Reposes-toi bien. À tout à l'heure,_

_Bisous _

_Bella _

Je pris une pomme et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je n'avais pas le temps de déjeuner ce matin. Puis je pris mon envol direction le lycée. Je ne vis pas Alice, elle devait déjà être partie en cours puisqu'il était déjà 08h20. Je partis donc directement pour deux heures de math en compagnie de Jessica...

-Alors Bella, comment cela se passe avec les Cullen ?

-Très bien, pourquoi ? lui répondis-je. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu es tout le temps avec eux, me dit-elle amèrement

-Oui, ils sont plutôt cool

-Edward, il parle de moi ?

-Pardon ? J'en étais sous le choc de son audace!

-Edward, parle t-il de moi, articula t-elle.

J'avais bien compris la première fois …

-Non, on ne parle pas vraiment de ça ensemble …

-Ah bon? vous parlez de quoi ?

-Je parle pas spécialement avec lui … mais je sais qu'il aime la musique, la littérature et pleins de trucs du genre

-des trucs barbants en faite ?

-Si tu le dis...

Elle ne me parla que d'Edward et du match de samedi pendant nos deux heures de cours en commun... J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux! Quelle idiote cette fille ! Et moi qui la trouvais sympa au début...

En dernière heure, j'avais littérature avec Alice! Elle m'avait gardé une place à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour Bella! Comment vas-tu ?

-Rho … je ne te raconte pas, je viens de passer deux heures avec Jessica... Elle ne m'a parlé que de ton frère et du match de samedi …

-Elle n'a pas osé ?!

-Si je te jure ! J'ai hâte d'être tout à l'heure et de vous voir danser ! 

-Oui moi aussi !

L'heure passa à toute vitesse avec Alice.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, nous nous rendîmes toutes les deux au hall de sport où les garçons avaient déjà commencé à s'entrainer. Rosalie était assise sur un banc et elle nous attendait avec Jasper.

-Coucou les filles, vous allez bien ? Nous demanda t-elle

-Super et toi? lui répondit-on en cœur, ce qui l'a fit rire

-Bon, si on prenait les commandes des garçons ? Nous demanda Alice

-Bonne idée! les autres filles nous rejoindrons vers 13H00, S'exclama Rosalie

-Les filles, on vous attendait!, nous crièrent les garçons en s'approchant. Emmett me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota dans l'oreille

-Bravo !

-euh merci … Pourquoi ?

-J'ai appris que tu te servais de mon frère comme oreiller !

Mes joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Il le remarqua et il se mit à rire. Je le vis et me ressaisis puis je m'approchai de lui comme il l'avait fait précédemment

-Oui, en plus c'était le meilleur coussin de toute ma vie ! Si tu veux tout savoir !

Il resta la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes tout en me fixant !

Puis Edward me fit la bise à son tour

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour lui clouer le bec comme cela !

Je me rapprochai de lui comme je l'avais fait précédemment avec Emmett

-Le secret, c'est de rentrer dans son jeu et d'en rajouter une couche en plus !

-Et ça marche ?

-Regard sa tête

-Tu as raison, s'exclama-t-il

Alice, qui était dans les bras de Jasper demanda aux autres garçons:

-Vous voulez manger quoi ?

Ils nous donnèrent toutes leurs commandes et nous partîmes toutes les trois vers une petite sandwicherie qui se trouvait deux rues plus loin que le lycée. Quand on revint avec leurs sandwichs on s'essaya tous ensembles sur le terrain.

-Les filles, vous êtes les meilleures serveuses de tout les temps ! Nous cria Jasper

-Merci

-Et les plus sexy aussi, n'est-ce pas Edward? rigola Emmett

-Ça c'est sûr !, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-Edward tu as encore des progrès à faire, m'exclamais-je en rigolant

-Tu m'apprendras me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux

-Et vous deux, je rêve ou vous complotez contre moi ? Nous demanda Emmett irrité

-Moi, jamais, je n'oserais pas ! niais-je

-Fait pas ton petit air innocent, mademoiselle je-me-sert-du-garçon-le-plus-proche-comme-oreiller !

Je regardai Rosalie pour lui demandai la permission d'un regard. Elle comprit tout suite et me fit un clin d'œil !

-Oh arrête! tu es juste jaloux de ne pas avoir été à sa place ! Mais si tu veux, cela peut s'arranger, tu sais ?

Il resta une nouvelle fois sans voix et bouche bée. Rosalie éclata de rire, alors Emmett se ressaisit.

-Tu parles que du vent ! Tu n'oserais jamais !

-Tu oses me mettre au défi, Cullen ?

Je m'approchai de lui, posai ma main sur son torse et j'effectuai une certaine pression qui le fit s'étendre. Ensuite je me couchai en mettant ma tête sur son torse où se trouvait ma main quelques secondes auparavant, puis je m'approchai de son oreille

-Alors, heureux ? Lui chuchotai-je

Je me levai et je retournai à ma place comme si rien ne c'était passé

-Cette fille est complètement folle, s'exclama t il

Les autres se mirent tous à rire et nous avons mangé tous ensembles dans la bonne humeur.

A 13h00 les filles arrivèrent. Jessica était là, elle vint tout de suite se mettre près de moi.

-Alors Bella, tu nous rejoins dans l'équipe?

-Oh non, je viens juste observer !

-Oh dommage... Salut Edward ! Elle n'avait pas l'air déçue du tout

-Salut, bon les gars si on commençait ? Il faut qu'on soit au top ! Cria-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

-Oui, nous aussi les filles! s'exclama Rosalie

Je suivis les filles. Elles se changèrent et mirent une tenue de sport noir. Puis elles commencèrent, et je dois l'avouer, elles étaient vraiment douées! Surtout Alice et Rosalie: on n'avait pas l'impression qu'elles dansaient mais plutôt qu'elles volaient.

Au bout d'un moment, je partis voir ce que faisaient les garçons. Ils étaient au milieu du terrain et écoutaient attentivement Edward. Il était torse nu … Magnifique! Je n'arrivais

pas à détacher mon regard de son torse musclé!  
Je vis que Jasper était assis sur un banc, le long du terrain, alors je le rejoignis sans pour autant quitter Edward des yeux.

Ils s'envoyaient le ballon avec une agilité surprenante.  
Emmett s'approcha de moi

-Alors, impressionnée ?

-Oui ! Vous jouez bien !

-Viens au match de samedi, tu verras de quoi on est capable ! Et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Un peu plus tard, Edward s'approcha de moi

-Alors, tu mattes Newton? me dit-il d'un air sarcastique

-Quoi ?

-Il en est persuadé, en tous cas ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis toute à l'heure il joue au malin sur le terrain ?

-Ah bon? je n'ai même pas vu qu'il était là !

-Le pauvre !

-Edward tu n'a pas froid ?

-Non pourquoi ?

Je lui touchai le torse, il en frissonna...

-Non justement, je préfère rester comme cela !

-Fait quand même attention à toi, tu va attraper froid et tu ne pourras pas jouer samedi !

-Oui maman !

-Bon je retourne près des filles à toute à l'heure!

A mon retour dans la salle, les filles dansaient toujours.

-Alors Bella, tu en penses quoi de notre chorégraphie ? Me demanda Alice

-Vous êtes vraiment douées !

-Et les garçons ?

-Je plains l'autre équipe ! Ils sont vraiment bon !

Rosalie était près de la stéréo, je vis qu'elle regardait un boité de CD et elle changea la chanson. Soudain Alice et Rosalie vinrent près de moi et elle me prirent la main

-Allez Bella! viens t'amuser, viens danser avec nous !

Je déposai ma veste et je partis avec elles au milieu du gymnase, puis je commençai à danser avec elles !

Tout à coup, on entendit des rires venir de l'entrée du gymnase: toute l'équipe de football ainsi que Jasper nous regardaient et étaient morts de rire.

Alice partit chercher Jasper, Rosalie Emmett et d'autres filles que je ne connaissais pas allèrent chercher d'autre garçons.

Je restais au milieux à danser seule quand je vis Mike s'approcher de moi. Je partis alors chercher Edward

-Je t'en supplie, aide moi, viens danser avec moi! Newton s'approche !

-Il va me détester! et il éclata de rire.

On dansa tous les deux un petit moment et je vis que Mike et Jessica nous regardaient et tiraient une drôle de tête. Je le dit à Edward et en souriant il me répondit

-Tant mieux, elle va peut être me laisser tranquille maintenant !

-Merci beaucoup pour cette danse Edward

-Bon les gars, tout le monde sous la douche ! Cria t-il

-Pareille pour vous les filles, cria Rosalie, et soyez en forme samedi !

-Bon, on vous attends ici, dit Jasper.

Après dix bonnes minutes, les filles revinrent. Alice se jeta dans les bras de Jasper et les autres partirent. Rosalie se mit près de moi. Tous les garçons étaient sortis sauf Emmett et Edward.

Rosalie perdit patience

-Bon, Bella, tu viens avec moi les chercher ? Ils sont pire que des filles ces deux-là !

En arrivant dans le vestiaire, on trouva Emmett et Edward avec juste un serviette autour de leur taille, je restai bouche bée. Edward avait les cheveux mouillés, c'était sexy ! Et des gouttelettes perlaient sur son torse... Rosalie se jeta dans les bras d'Emmett et l'embrassa

-Dépêchez-vous, on vous attends dehors, lui dit Rosalie

-Reste! lui demanda Emmett, c'est pas comme si c'est la première fois que tu nous voyais nu !

-Je suis là aussi ! M'exclamai-je

-Et alors ? Me répondit-il

-Je préfère protéger mon chaste regard !

-TOI CHASTE ? Tu te crois drôle ?

-De toute façon, je dois m'en aller !

Je fis la bise à Rosalie, à Emmett puis à Edward. Le contact de sa peu contre la mienne me donna de drôle de sensations

-A demain!

De retour à ma voiture, j'étais encore sous le choc de ce contact avec Edward. Je repris la route direction la maison, Charlie était déjà là.

-Alors Bella, tu t'es bien amusée ?

-C'était génial ! D'ailleurs ils m'ont proposés de les accompagner au match de samedi !

-Excellente idée !

-Ils font partie de l'équipe ?

-Oui, Edward et Emmett jouent, Alice et Rosalie dansent.

Je préparai le dîner, pris ma douche et puis me couchai.

Cette nuit là, ce fut la première fois que je rêvais d'Edward Cullen …


	5. Chapitre 4

**Un grand merci à annecullen69, Mamie Cullen, Boullette, Ana vampire, clarocque, loup 77, BellaSwanCullen17, caro30 pour leur gentille review ainsi qu'à mselleMiya pour ses conseils et sa relecture ! D'ailleurs je vous invite à aller lire sa propre fanfiction qui s'appelle Black Sun ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Vendredi soir, j'avais reçu un message de Jacob.

_Ok, j'ai bien compris ton message !_

_Je me suis arranger avec ton père pour venir passer une semaine chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël _

_À bientôt, ne m'oublie quand même pas... Moi, je pense fort à toi _

_je t'aime,_

_Jacob _

J'étais contente de ne pas avoir perdu totalement son amitié, même si je savais qu'il n'en resterait certainement pas là … Cela me faisait un peu peur.

La fin de semaine se déroula très vite, je passais tous mes temps de pauses avec les Cullen. Je me sentais de plus en plus proche d'eux, que ce soit avec Alice avec qui je passais mon temps à discuter de tout et de rien, avec Emmett et Jasper avec qui je rigolais beaucoup, avec Edward qui était tout simplement formidable, -enfin ce mot n'était pas encore assez fort pour le décrire- ou encore avec Rosalie, même si nous ne passions pas beaucoup de temps ensemble.

La journée de samedi avait été entièrement organisée par Alice; Edward viendrait me chercher à 09h30 pour aller sur le terrain. Les autres seraient déjà là-bas. Ensuite pendant le match, je resterais avec Jasper. Si les garçons sortaient vainqueur du match nous irions célébrer la victoire à Port Angeles. De bons moments en perspectives!

Samedi 08h15, je m'éveillai et pris une douche rapide. Il tombait une pluie légère sur Forks. Je mis un jeans, un pull à col roulé et des bottines en daim beige. Je préparais ensuite un sac avec des vêtements plus adaptés pour la soirée de ce soir : une robe bleue (avec des manches fendues sur le dessus des épaules, elle était assez courte puisqu'elle arrivait juste au milieu des cuisses), des ballerines assorties -idéales pour danser- ainsi qu'une trousse avec le nécessaire de maquillage.

En bas, Charlie était déjà réveillé

-On vient te chercher quand ?

-Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre

-Il ?

-Oui Edward … le frère d'Alice !

-Oh d'accord !Et tu crois que tu reviendras tard ?

-Aucune idée. Après le match, si les garçons remportent la partie on va fêter la victoire et vu que je ne prends pas ma voiture, je devrais attendre qu'ils décident de rentrer

-Ok, et tu sais où vous sortez ?

-Euh … à Port Angeles je crois

-Restez en groupe, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. C'est une grande ville quand même !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, papa! Je ne quitterais pas Alice et puis, je prends mon téléphone. En cas de pépin, je t' appelle c'est promis.

Tout à coup, alors que je mangeais , on sonna à la porte.

-Oh! Cela doit être Edward, dis-je joyeusement

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et lui ouvris la porte.

-Salut Bella, il me fit un bisou sur la joue

-Bonjour ! Alors prêt à gagner ?

-Toujours! il fit une petite moue, celle qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était gêné... celle qui me faisait tellement craquer...

-Entre, j'ai juste mon sac à aller chercher, je suis prête !

-Ok, prends ton temps

Mon père vint le saluer

-Bonjour Monsieur Swan !

-Bonjour

Je n'entendis pas la suite de la conversation, car j'étais déjà dans ma chambre. Je pris mon sac, que j'avais préparé un peu plus tôt, et je descendis à toute vitesse. C'est alors que je ratai la première marche et me retrouvai sur le sol. La honte... Edward s'approcha de moi.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet

-Je crois que non

Il s'abaissa et m'attrapa doucement les hanches pour me relever. Le contact de ses mains sur mon corps me fit un drôle d'effet. Il me lâcha et je vis que mon père nous observait. Je ramassai mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Voilà, on peut y aller! je sais encore marcher

Edward me prit le sac des mains.

-Bon allons-y alors ! Au revoir monsieur Swan

-Au revoir, Edward. Salue tes parents pour moi !

-Avec plaisir !

-Amuse-toi bien Bella !

Et on sortit tous les deux.

-Tu sais, je suis grande, je sais très bien porter mon sac toute seule. Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de le faire pour moi !

-Tu as déjà faillis te tuer une fois aujourd'hui, c'est suffisant !

-Oh arrête, ne te moque pas de moi !

-Attends que je le raconte à Emmett...

-Oh non, tu ne me ferais pas ça ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, tu me donnerais quoi en échange ? il tentait de garder son sérieux

-Tout ce que tu veux !

-Tout ? Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, absolument tout

-Ok, je m'en rappellerais !

Arrivé à sa volvo, il m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager

-Dis donc, il me semble que tu es bien galant toi, lui dis-je surprise

-Depuis que je suis tout petit, Carlisle m'a apprit à ouvrir les portes aux dames !

-Il a bien raison ! Je pouvais ajouter la galanterie à la liste de ses qualités, mais avait-il des défauts ? Je n'en voyais aucun pour le moment ! Cela dit, personne n'est parfait... sauf lui, peut être...

Arrivé au terrain de foot, Edward et moi, nous nous séparâmes. Il partit vers les vestiaires des garçons et moi vers celui des filles.

Alice vint tout de suite à ma rencontre et je vis qu'elle n'était pas encore en tenue.

-Coucou Bella ! Me dit-elle

-Salut ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore en tenue ?

-Le match ne commence que dans 1h30

-Ah bon, pourquoi on est venu si tôt alors ?

-Les garçons aiment être un peu ensemble avant le match. Edward va faire son discours, l'entraineur aussi … et tout le tralala

-Ah d'accord.

-Bon, tu vas pouvoir nous aider à nous préparer !

Les pom-pom girls avaient une jolie tenue bleue: elle était composée d'un t-shirt à manches courtes et d'une mini jupe.

-Elles sont super jolies vos tenues ! Dans mon ancien lycée, elles étaient horrible et orange !

-L'horreur !

Les filles s'habillèrent et se maquillèrent puis Alice vint près de moi et essaya de me maquiller le visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je veux que tu portes nos couleurs tient !

-Mais ce n'est pas important, ce n'est pas moi qui dansera devant tout le monde !

-Non, mais les garçons t'observeront quand même !

-Bon d'accord, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité !

-Bon, Bella et Rosalie, venez avec moi ! S'exclama Alice après avoir terminé mon maquillage

-Pourquoi ? Où allons-nous?, voulus-je savoir.

-Souhaiter bonne chance aux garçons, tient ! Me dit-elle comme-ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde

-Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la présence de Jasper dans leur vestiaires ? L' interrogeais-je

-En partie ! Tu commences à bien me connaître toi, on dirait !

Arrivé dans leurs vestiaires, tous les garçons nous observaient. Alice partit se jeter dans les bras de Jasper et Rosalie dans ceux d'Emmett.

-Coucou les garçons ! Il est passé où Edward ? leur demandais-je calmement

-Salut, il est juste derrière, me répondit Jasper

-Merci

Je fis le tour des casiers et j'aperçus enfin Edward, mon Edward (oh je me met à rêver là XD)

-Alors Edward, pas trop stressé ?

-Un peu comme avant chaque match …

-Vous allez tout déchirer, j'en suis sûre !

-J'espère !

-En tout cas, on vous encouragera !

-Je plains les oreilles de Jasper ! rigola-t-il .

-Moi aussi !

-Tu portes nos couleurs, me dit-il en touchant mon visage

-Sacrée Alice, chuchotais-je. Sa main était sur mon visage et il ne bougeait pas tandis que ses beaux yeux verts étaient plongés dans les miens, couleur chocolat. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes comme cela tous les deux... une ou deux minutes peut-être plus. Puis pour mon plus profond regret, il reprit ses esprits.

-Bon, LES GARÇONS ECHAUFFEMENT DANS DIX MINUTES ! Cria t-il. Je ne m'y attendais pas et cela me fit donc sursauter .

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit-il tendrement

Alice vint montrer le bout de son nez

-Bella ? Allons-nous en avant que l'entraineur ne nous trouve ici !

-Ok j'arrive !

-A tout à l'heure Edward !

Le match allait commencer, les garçons étaient sur le terrain. Je partis donc m'asseoir avec Jasper dans les gradins comme prévu et je discutais avec lui tout au long du match .

Les garçons sortirent grand vainqueur du match 4-1. Ils étaient vraiment fort, Ils étaient vraiment fière d'eux. Je vis même Emmett effectuer une petite danse très marrante au milieu du terrain en même temps que les filles ! Je me suis donc mise à rigoler.

-Il fait toujours cela ? Demandais-je à Jasper

-Cela lui arrive souvent ! Si tu veux, on à pleins de photos à la maison, je te les montrerais ! Il se retrouve toujours dans de drôles de postures. Mais ça va, pour une fois il ne porte ni perruque, ni jupe …

-Quoi ? Je veux les voir !

Les autres nous rejoignirent et nous partîmes tous ensemble vers le parking.

Emmett et Rosalie retournèrent dans la décapotable de cette dernière et Alice, Jasper et moi, nous montâmes dans la Volvo d'Edward. Tout au long du chemin, les garçons parlèrent du match qu'ils venaient de remporter haut la main. Moi j'observais par la fenêtre ces endroits inconnus. Des toutes petites routes qui nous emmenaient dans un bois.

Au bout de ce chemin boisé se trouvait une jolie maison, moderne avec de larges baies vitrées

-Votre maison est magnifique !

-Attends de voir l'intérieur ! Esmée est une décoratrice hors pair ! Me dit-Alice

-Bella, je vais déposer ton sac dans la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper, me dit-Edward

-Ok, merci beaucoup

L'intérieur de la maison était tout simplement somptueux ! Dans le hall d'entrée se trouvait un grand escalier. Les murs étaient tapissés de blanc et un épais tapis de la même couleur couvrait le sol. Tout était très éclairé. Le plafond était très haut, ce qui donnait l'impression que la maison était encore plus grande...

-Alice, c'est toi ? Nous dit une voix féminine

-Oui maman! Viens Bella, je vais te présenter mes parents, dit Alice en me prenant la main.

Assis dans le salon , se trouvaient une femme et un homme de tout au plus 35 ans. L'homme, lui, il était blond et la femme avait les cheveux châtain. Ils étaient tous deux d'une beauté extraordinaire.

-Tu dois être Bella ! Moi je suis Esmée, ils m'ont beaucoup parlés de toi mais ils ont apparemment oubliés de me dire que tu étais aussi jolie !

-Et moi, je suis Carlisle !

-Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer ! Leur répondis-je

-Papa, maman, Bella peut rester dormir ici ce soir ? Demanda soudain Alice

-Bien sûr, si Charlie est d'accord ! répondit Esmée

-Génial, viens Bella !

Alice m'emmena dans une pièce à l'étage. Les murs y étaient tapissé de rose fuchsia avec une moquette assortie. Sa chambre contenait un dressing qui prenait une bonne partie de la largeur de la pièce. A coté d'un grand lit avec un édredon, rose lui aussi, se trouvait une coiffeuse avec des tas de produits de cosmétique divers. Il y avait une petite étagère au dessus de son bureau avec dessus un assortiment de photos de sa famille et surtout d'elle et de Jasper. Et je vis une porte qui devait certainement conduire à la salle de bain. Je me demandai comment faisait Jasper pour supporter tant de rose...

-Voici ma chambre, me dit-elle

-Alice, je veux bien rester ce soir mais je n'ai pas prévu de pyjama ni rien !

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te prêterais tout ce dont tu as besoin. Allez, reste, on va bien s'amuser!

-Ok, je téléphone à Charlie !

Je composai donc le numéro de Charlie

_-Allo ? _

_-Papa, c'est moi ! _

_-Bella ! Alors, ils l'ont gagnés ce match ? _

_-Oui!_

_-Alors vous sortez ce soir ? _

_-Oui justement..., Alice me propose de rester pour la nuit, je peux ? _

_-Et tu dormiras où ? _

_-Je sais pas, attend, je demande à Alice !_

-Je vais dormir où ?

-Passe le moi !

_-Bonjour Monsieur Swan, c'est Alice Cullen... _

_-... _

_-oui en fait, on comptait dormir tous ensembles dans le salon! _

_-..._

_-oui oui, promis je ne la quitte pas ! Au revoir _

elle me rendit le téléphone

-_Bella ? _

_-Oui, alors je peux ? _

_-oui, mais je te préviens: Que je n'apprenne pas que tu as passé la nuit avec cet Edward ! _

_-Mais papa, de quoi tu parles ? On est juste amis ! _

_-Bella, j'ai vu comment il te regardait ! _

_-Arrête un peu de dire des bêtises! À demain _

j'éclatai de rire en raccrochant !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Me demanda Alice

-Je crois que mon père devient fou !

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-il se fait des films à propos d'Edward ! Il croit qu'il veut sortir avec moi !

Elle me regardait bizarrement, comme si elle me cachait quelque chose

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ?

-Pour rien! Bon, il est déjà 16h30, Edward m'a dit qu'il quittait la maison à 19h

EDWARD? Cria-t-elle

-OUI, dit-il de l'autre côté du mur

-JE TE CONFIE BELLA, JE VAIS SOUS LA DOUCHE !

-OK! VIENS BELLA !

-Alice, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter

Je sortis dans le couloir et vis une porte s'ouvrir. Edward en sortit

-viens, c'est ma chambre, me dit-il

Sa chambre était très différente de celle d'Alice, beaucoup plus sobre. Juste en face de la porte se trouvait un grand lit recouvert de draps blanc et bleu avec à sa gauche une bibliothèque gigantesque. Juste à côté de la porte était placé une étagère pleine de disques, un dressing et une autre étagère pleine de trophée et de photos. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un divan bleu marine. Je m' approchai de l'étagère où se trouvait les photos quand je vis quelques chose qui m'interpella .

-Tu joues du piano ? J'ouvris de grands yeux

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as vraiment l'air étonnée !

-Pas étonnée... impressionnée! J'ai toujours aimé cet instrument! Tu me jouerais un morceau ?

-Oui, bien sûr! le piano est au rez-de chaussée. Tu en as déjà joué ?

-Non, je n'ai pas du tout de talents artistique malheureusement …

Il m'emmena dans le salon où se trouvait un magnifique piano à queue. Il s'assit sur le petit banc et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je m'assis à mon tour et il se mit à jouer. A la fin de la chanson, je ne sus pas quoi lui dire! J'en étais sans voix! Je me alors mis à bégayer

-Edwaaard, c'est magnifique !

-Merci! C'est une mélodie de Debussy

-Oui « Clair de lune » est un très beau morceau!

-Tu connais ? Il paraissait surpris

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup! Ma mère écoute énormément de musique classique

-J'ai autre chose à te faire écouter

Il joua donc un autre morceau. C'était magnifique! Pleins d'émotions me traversèrent, je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par la musique.

-Bella ? Ça va ? Tu aimes ? Me dit-il inquiet

-Oui, Edward, ce morceau est sublime ! C'est de qui ?

-De moi

-Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qui te l'a inspirer ?

-euh... toi … il sembla vraiment gêné

-Moi ? J'étais vraiment surprise et très contente ! Je lui avais inspiré cette mélodie magnifique. Des petits bonshommes dansaient de joie dans ma tête.

-Bella, à ton tour, me dit soudain Alice.

-D'accord j'arrive ! Je te remercie pour ce morceau Edward !

Je partis donc me doucher. Je restai un bon moment sous l'eau chaude, plongée dans mes pensées… Je sortis, m'habillai puis me maquillai, plus que d'habitude, mais cela restait quand même naturel. Je mettais une couche de gloss quand on toqua à la porte

-Bella ? C'était Alice

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu as finis ? Les garçons nous attendent !

-Oui, me voilà

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux

-Bella, ta robe, je l'adore !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Bon, il faut qu'on y aille ou on va avoir Edward sur le dos !

On descendit

-Ah! Vous voilà enfin ! cria Edward

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! J'étais prête moi ! s'exclama Alice

-Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer …

Edward me regardait avec insistance.

-Et Edward, ferme la bouche ! entendis-je Emmett lui dire

Je regardais Edward. il était magnifique! Il portait un pantalon en jeans avec un pull en cachemire brun qui laissait apercevoir sa musculature.  
Quelques instants plus tard,nous partîmes tous ensemble dans la voiture de leur parents. En arrivant là bas, je vis que nous nous trouvions devant une boite de nuit.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'on nous laissera rentrer ? Leurs demandais-je

-Bien sûr, quand on connait les bonnes personnes .

Nous rentrâmes effectivement sans aucun problème. Nous nous assîmes à une des petites tables mise à disposition. Edward partit nous chercher à boire.

-Bon, si on allait danser ? Nous demanda joyeusement Alice

-Excellente idée, lui répondit-on, Rosalie et moi de la même voix.

Et nous nous éclatâmes ensemble pendant plusieurs chansons. A notre retour à la table, je bus mon verre d'une traite puis me relevais

-Vous voulez boire quoi? c'est ma tournée ! Leur demandais-je

-La même chose que tout à l'heure

-Ok, je vais vous chercher cela !

-Reviens vite, me dit Alice, je veux retourner sur la piste !

A mon retour (à la table), Alice me dévisagea

-Bella, tu as perdu nos verres ?

-Non, j'ai trouvé de l'aide au bar, leur dis-je d'un air malicieux

Et là, deux beau garçons déposèrent nos verres sur la table.

-Merci beaucoup les garçons à plus tard

Alice me regarda

-Alors là, Bella tu m'impressionnes! Comment tu as fait ?

-Ils ont essayé de me draguer, autant que ça serve à quelques chose !

-Il étaient mignons... Surtout le blond ! s'exclama Rosalie

-Si tu veux, je peux te donner leur numéro !

-Et PAS QUESTION, me répondit Emmett

-Mais non ne te traquasse pas, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime, lui répondit-elle

-On dirait que tu as peur de la concurrence ! C'est peut être à force de porter des jupes et des perruques, tu te mets à douter de ta virilité ! Lui dis-je

-Comment tu sais que j'ai déjà porté des jupes, toi ?

-J'ai mes sources ! D'ailleurs Jasper je veux toujours les voir les photos !

-Jasper tu n'es vraiment qu'un traitre !

-Bon les filles, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson vous venez danser ?

-Vous allez pas nous laissez seuls toute la soirée ! S'exclama Emmett

-Vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner ! Lui répondit Alice

On s'amusait bien quand, soudain, la musique changea et laissa place à un slow … On retourna à notre table. Je m'assis et je vis que Rosalie et Alice prenaient la main de Jasper et de Emmett et qu'ils allèrent danser. Edward me regardait. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il me proposerait de l'accompagner. Je me mis à observer le moindre détail de son corps, son torse, ses lèvre, ses yeux, ses bras. Je m'imaginais moi dans ses bras …

-Bella ?

-Euh oui ?

-Tu étais encore dans la lune là ?

-Oui, je crois...

Un des garçons de tout à l'heure s'approcha

-Tu veux danser ?

-Euh... euh … je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je regardais alors Edward.

Il prit ma main et dit au garçon

-En faite, je viens juste de le lui demander et elle a accepté

-désolée, bafouillai-je

Sur la piste, j'accrochai mes mains à sa nuque et lui, il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches. Puis je m'approchai plus de lui pour pouvoir lui parler. J'avais maintenant la tête appuyée contre son torse.

-Merci beaucoup d'être venu à mon secours ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé !

-Tu plaisantes ? Avec les regards de détresse que tu me lançais ! Il se mit à rire

La chanson se termina mais il ne me lâcha et on continua de danser.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas …

-J'en ai envie … sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi comme cavalier ?

-Ne fait pas l'idiot c'est un plaisir de danser avec toi !

Et c'est là qu'il fit ce dont je rêvais depuis notre rencontre...

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert **


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici enfin la suite de mon histoire, avec beaucoup de retard , car avec les examens je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais voilà, ils sont terminés, les résultats sont donnés et c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je vous annonce que je les ai tous réussis avec brio et que je passe en 6ème ( dernière année) ! Et vous ça a été ? **_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_**Mlle Flow: merci beaucoup ! La voilà enfin ! **_

_**LettyM : Je peux pas ? À bon et pourquoi ? XD **_

_**sandrapattinson : la voilà ! **_

_**Eliloulou: désolé … mais c'est tellement drôle de voir vos réactions !**_

_**Annecullen : Moi dur ? Non jamais ^^**_

_**giulynette : Demandé comme cela la voilà ! **_

_**Clarocque : Merci ! Et pourquoi pas ? **_

_**Bylea : merci beaucoup**_

_**ceci27 : la voilà !**_

_**Bellardtwilight : merci beaucoup ! **_

_**Boulette : Et oui c'est bien ça ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi c'est la première chose dont on rêve quand on le voit !**_

_**Mutteen-mwa : Ah non ! Et pas cette fois ! **_

_**Mell0208: réponse juste en dessous ! **_

_**Alba Cullen-Granger : Merci beaucoup ! **_

_**MselleMiya : Alors un grand merci pour tous ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !! **_

….….......................................................................................................................................................

Il déposa tendrement et délicatement ses délicieuses et si attirantes lèvres sur les miennes puis, d'un coup, comme si il regrettait son geste il recula. Je le regardai alors droit dans les yeux en essayant de découvrir ce qu'il avait dans la tête... mais pas moyen de le comprendre... J'étais frustrée, j'en voulais plus moi, j'avais besoin de ressentir la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alors je m'approchai de lui et son visage se trouva de nouveau à proximité du mien. Quand soudain, je l'attrapai par la nuque, j'en voulais plus, j'avais besoin de le sentir de nouveau contre moi. Il parut surpris mais content. Il embrassa mes lèvres, il passa sa langue dessus en cherchant un passage pour trouver la mienne. Quand à ses mains, il les fit remonter le haut de mes hanches et il me serra contre lui. Je le laissai approfondir notre baiser. Une fois à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta de m'embrasser. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, prit ma main et me dit

-Viens suis-moi !

-Tu m'emmènes où ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Alors je m'arrêtai de le suivre brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce garçon était vraiment une énigme pour moi. En plus, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui se laisse aller à ses envies sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

-Edward, où va ton ?

-Là où il y a moins de bruit …

On sortit de la salle principale et il m'emmena dans un petit couloir à proximité des toilettes.

Il se mit à m'embrasser si bien et avec tant de passion que, sans m'en rendre compte, en une fraction de secondes je me retrouvai coincée entre le mur et son corps d'athlète si musclé. Je savais que je risquais de le regretter mais je le repoussai .

-Edward il faut qu'on parle, lui dis-je sérieusement

-Oui Bella, comme tu veux. Il sembla déçu mais il n'en dit rien car il avait beaucoup trop de classe pour cela.

-Edward, je crois qu'on va trop vite... On devrait apprendre à un peu mieux se connaître , après tout cela ne fait qu'une semaine que l'on s'est rencontré... Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Bella depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontrer, je rêve que ce moment-ci se passe … Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi … je ressens un truc vraiment fort en ta présence ! , je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour personne d'autre ! Non, ce n'est pas je crois, j'en suis certain: je t'aime Bella ! Son visage adoptait la moue que j'aimais tant apercevoir, celle qui me faisait tellement craquer . Et je compris qu'il la faisait exprès pour moi...

-Je crois que moi aussi !avouais-je timidement J'étais totalement sous son charme, j'avais vraiment l'impression de rêver: ce n'était pas possible, il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. J'étais à la fois surprise, ravie et déroutée.

-Alors, il n'y a pas de problème ?

-Non ! Enfin si !

-Lequel ?

-Edward, je t'aime beaucoup mais prenons notre temps d'accord ?s'il te plait

-Oui, de toute façon je t'attendrais toute ma vie si il le faut.

-Merci ! Je craquai et j'embrassai sa mâchoire puis glissai jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Puis je lui dit: bon si on allait rejoindre les autres ?

-Oui tu à raison, même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Ils vont se demander où nous sommes passés

De retour dans la salle, je vis Alice venir à toute vitesse près de moi

-Bella !!! une séance de re-maquillage s'impose !

Elle prit ma main et me tira vers les WC .

-Quoi ? Mais Alice, non attends ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Que devait-elle me dire de si important ? Je n'avais pas envie de la suivre moi !

-Bella ! Il faut vraiment que je te parle !

-Ok mais on fait vite promis ? Je voulais de nouveau être à proximité d'Edward

-Promis !

-Alors (Bella) tu sors avec Edward ? Je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait ! Tu aurais pu me le dire ! me dit Alice, complètement excitée

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Mais enfin ce n'était pas possible ! Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? j'étais complètement déroutée !

-On vous a vu vous embrasser sur la piste !

-Vous nous avez vu ? Lui demandai-je étonnée mais surtout énervée.

-Oui ! On peut dire que vous n'étiez pas très discret, en plein milieu de la piste! J'ai cru qu' Emmett allait faire un arrêt ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé plus tôt ?

-Alice, c'est ton frère !

-Non pas vraiment, on a été adopté! tu te rappelles ?

-Quand même, c'est pareil !

-Alors? Vous êtes officiellement ensemble ?

-Non pas vraiment en faite !

-Et pourquoi ? Vous allez tellement bien tous les deux !

-Je trouve que cela va un peu trop vite car on ne se connait que depuis une semaine !

-Rho Bella! et lui, il a répondu quoi ?

-Qu'il m'attendrait toute sa vie s'il le fallait!

-Trop mignon !

-Oui, mais moi je suis perdue ! Je l'aime mais …

-Quoi ? tu l'aimes ? Me coupa t-elle

-Oui je crois … lui répondis-je hésitante. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je ressentais.

-Mais c'est merveilleux !!! Ne le repousse pas alors ! Je crois que tu es la première fille qui l'intéresse vraiment !

-QUOI la première ? J'étais vraiment surprise, je pensais qu'avec toutes les filles à ses pieds il avait du avoir beaucoup de relations quoi que, en y réfléchissant Edward était vraiment quelqu'un de différent.

-Oui. Edward est difficile avec les filles, il a eu pas mal de petite copines mais aucune de vraiment sérieuse. Souvent les filles se jettent à ses pieds et il ne comprend pas pourquoi … En plus, pour sortir avec une fille il ne veut pas qu'elle soit seulement jolie. Il a besoin d'une fille intelligente qui peut le comprendre, une fille qui a les mêmes centres d'intérêt que lui.

-D'accord... Bon Alice parlons d'autres choses ! quelle heure est-il ?

-Oh il est déjà 3h00 ! Si on allait chercher les autres et qu'on rentrait ?

-Excellente idée

Emmett et Rosalie reprirent la voiture de cette dernière. Dans la voiture d'Edward, Jasper se mit près de lui à l'avant et Alice et moi, nous montâmes derrière. Nous sommes retournés sans bruit, nous étions tous fatigués. Edward alluma juste la radio et moi je m'endormis.

-Bella, nous sommes arrivés, Bella ? Réveille-toi! Quelqu'un me secoua légèrement alors j'ouvris les yeux prête à arracher la tête à la personne qui avait osé me réveiller mais quand je vis que c'était mon Edward, cette idée me sortit de suite de la tête. Il m'aida à descendre de la voiture.

Chez les Cullen, Esmée nous avait préparé trois matelas de deux personnes qui nous attendaient dans le salon. Alice m'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle me tendit un top blanc et un mini-short noir.

-Tiens, cela doit être ta taille!

-Merci beaucoup, mais tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus chaud ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Esmée a allumé le poêle à bois, tu vas crever de chaud ! En plus, tu dors avec Edward! il faut que tu sois jolie !

-ALICE ….... je savais qu'avec elle, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister

Nous nous changeâmes et nous descendîmes. Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà installés dans un des lits d'appoint. Alice s'installa dans l'autre et moi je m'assis sur le dernier matelas.

5 minutes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas d'Edward à l'horizon …

-Edward ne vient pas ? Leurs demandais-je. J'étais vraiment déçue, pourquoi ne venait-il pas passer la soirée avec nous ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, me répondit Jasper

Je me levai et je partis vers sa chambre. Je toquai doucement sur sa porte et il vint m'ouvrir rapidement.

-Oh Bella, c'est toi !

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous en bas ?

-Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas dormir avec moi …

-Tu te trompes Edward !

-Tu ne veux quand même pas de moi pour l'instant !

-Ne le prends pas comme cela ! J'ai besoin de toi Edward! Je t'aime ! Je veux juste du temps ! En plus ta famille est au courant. Ils nous ont vu nous embrasser donc il n'y a pas de problème de ce côté là ! .

-Oui je le sais, Emmett me l'a dit ! Tu es sûre, cela ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi ?

-Non pas du tout !

Il se déshabilla et ne laissa que son boxer, j'avais vue sur son torse nu et musclé. Il était tellement beau, je me dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance qu'il s'intéresse à moi. A côté de lui je suis tellement banale, inintéressante. Il me vit l'observer, me regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha de moi tout sourire.

-Bon si on descendait, me proposa-t-il

-Ok.... mais d'abord … , je l'embrassai tendrement et dessinai le contour de ses muscles avec mes doigts. Puis je m'arrêtai et pris sa main.

-Allons-y ?

On descendit

-Tiens un revenant! il te fallait juste la motivation pour venir nous rejoindre ! cria Emmett

-Exactement! je t'attendais mais tu n'es jamais venu me chercher ! Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Tu en aimes un autre c'est ça ? Lança Edward sous un faux air dramatique. Heureusement qu'il ne voulait pas devenir acteur, il n'aurait aucune chance.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Je plaisante EMMETT! Aurais-tu oublié la signification de ce mot ? ou serait-ce à cause de maman qui t'aurait bercé trop près du mur ?

-Non, je dirais plutôt que c'est juste toi qui est incapable de jouer la comédie et d'être drôle ! Répliqua notre ours préféré

-Bon les garçons, il est tard! vous vous disputerez demain, s'énerva Alice

Je me glissai dans le lit et Edward fit de même. Il vint se blottir contre moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

-A demain Bella ! Me dit-il

-Toi aussi Edward !

Et je m'endormis dans les bras forts et tendres de mon adonis.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je m'éveillai, je regardai ma montre, il était déjà 13h. Je me levai et je regardai les autres. Edward était encore profondément endormit, il avait l'air bien et était très paisible. Je vis que Rosalie dormait dans les bras d' Emmett et Alice dans ceux de Jasper. Ces deux couples-là étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je vis qu'Esmée se trouvait déjà .

-Bonjour Bella, tu as bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-elle de cet air tellement maternel qu'elle pouvait employer.

-Très bien merci !

-Vous êtes rentrés tard ?

-Oui, il devait être environ 4 heures …

-Oh je comprends mieux qu'ils dorment encore ! Je vais vous préparer un petit déjeuner... enfin plutôt un diner en l'occurrence... Si tu allais les sortir des bras de Morphée ?

-Pas de problème, j'y vais de suite .

-Merci beaucoup Bella !

Je retournai donc dans le salon, je décidai de commencer par Edward. Je m'accroupis donc près de lui et je le secouai doucement .

-Edward ? Réveille-toi! il est déjà 13h

-Bonjour toi, me dit-il en m'attirant dans ses bras

-Bonjour! Ta mère prépare le diner, il faut réveiller les autres !  
Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Comment s'y prends ton ?

-J'ai une idée … DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! Criai-je en lançant un oreiller droit sur Emmett

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? Grogna-t-il

-Esmée nous prépare à manger, il est temps de se lever !

-Pourquoi? quelle heure est-il ? me demanda Jasper

-13H15

Ils se levèrent, puis Esmée rejoignit le salon lorsqu'elle vit qu'Edward ne portait qu'un boxer

-EDWARD va t'habiller! C'est quoi cela ? On ne se promène pas comme ça ! Surtout quand on a des invitées ! Que va en penser Bella ?

-Euh … je ne crois pas que cela la dérange, rigola Emmett

-Quoi ? Esmée parut ravie mais très étonnée

-Rien maman, j'y allais justement !

-Bien les autres aussi ! Il est plus que temps ! Bella ton père a téléphoné, il est très inquiet et se demande où tu es passée. Après le diner, il serait préférable que l'on te raccompagne surtout si tu comptes revenir nous voir.

-Ok, d'accord

-Vous avez 10 minutes maximum! c'est presque prêt.

On monta tous ensemble.

Je me changeai et je m'apprêtai à descendre quand Edward m'appela:

-Bella, viens deux minutes

Je m'avançai vers sa chambre et je m'arrêtai dans l'encolure de la porte. Edward s'approcha de moi avec un livre.

-Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé « des Hauts de Hurle-vents »? je t'avais promis de te le prêter

-Oh oui, merci beaucoup ! Il n'avait pas oublié, il fallait que je lise ce livre pour comprendre pourquoi il lui plaisait tant.

-Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ?

-Bien sûr!

Il prit ensuite ma main dans la sienne et il joua avec mes doigts

-Tu vas me manquer Bella! on se revoit lundi matin ?

-Bien sûr. Je m'approchai tout doucement de lui et je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, nos lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson. Puis il s'arrêta et se mit à embrasser ma mâchoire et mon cou. Il prit ma main et on descendit. Mon cœur battait encore à 100km/h.

En bas nous mangeâmes, tous ensemble calmement. Emmett ne fit aucune allusion au baiser qu'Edward et moi avions échangé devant lui hier soir, sûrement grâce à la présence de sa mère.

Après le repas, Esmée prit la parole:

- Alice, tu raccompagneras Bella avec Edward ?

-En fait, j'ai des trucs à faire … dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward

-ALICE ! Que peux-tu avoir de si important à faire ?

-C'est pas grave Madame Cullen, Edward me raccompagnera

-Ok comme tu veux

-Je vais aller terminer mon sac

Je montai dans la chambre d'Alice qui me suivit

-Alors pour finir, tu sors avec Edward ou pas ? Quelle curieuse cette Alice j'en étais même pas sûr moi même.

-euh... oui plus ou moins enfin je crois !

-GENIAL j'ai bien fait alors de vous laisser un peu seul toute à l'heure ! Vous pourrez discuter !

-Oui. Ah … Bon je suis prête

Je pris mon sac et descendis. Edward m'attendait déjà, il s'empara de mon sac.

-Je vais déjà le mettre dans la voiture, je t'attends là-bas !

-D'accord! je vais leur dire au revoir et je te rejoins.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon où ils étaient tous installés, je leurs fis la bise.

-A lundi tous le monde ! Et en regardant Esmée en particulier j'ajoutais: merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueillie !

-De rien Bella, c'était avec plaisir ! Tu peux revenir quand tu veux ! Pense à saluer Charlie pour nous. Me répondit Esmée.

Je partis ensuite rejoindre Edward dans la voiture. Je m'assis et il me regarda

-Ça te dit de venir au cinéma avec nous mercredi ?

-Oui je viens, cela va être génial !

-Tu vas faire quoi de beau cette fin d'après-midi ?

-Je crois que pour moi, cela va être journée devoir, bouquin et lessive et toi ?

-Certainement pareil, tranquille ! Tu vas commencer « les Hauts de Hurle-vents » ?

-Oui ! Tu ne m'en dis que du bien alors maintenant ce livre m'intrigue !

-Bella je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Lui répondis-je comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde! Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'entre nous il y ait un manque de dialogue de peur de blesser l'autre ou autre chose. Car je trouve que quand on entame une relation la franchise est primordiale.

-Comment tu définirais notre relation ? Amitié ? Amourette ? Autre chose ?

-Je ne suis pas encore fixée dans ma tête … Je dirais une amitié avec un fort potentiel pour le grand amour …

-ok merci ! Tu me rassures un peu .

Alors, je me mis à l'embrasser avec une fougue que jamais je ne me serais sentie capable d'exercer! Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un de cette façon.  
On quitta ensuite sa maison pour rejoindre la mienne. Pendant tout le voyage Edward prit ma main dans la sienne. Arrivé devant chez moi, il se gara dans l'allée juste derrière la voiture de Charlie.

-A demain ma Bella … il m'embrassa .

Je quittai sa voiture et une fois arrivée à la porte je vis qu'il attendait que je sois rentrée pour démarrer. Charlie m'accueillit.

-Tu reviens enfin ! Tu t'es bien plu ?

-Oui, c'était fantastique ! ( il n'imaginait même pas à quel point)

-Tant mieux! Ta mère a appelé …

-Ah bon ? elle se rappelle que j'existe ? Je ne comprends pas qu'elle me téléphone après m'avoir limite jeté dehors pour vivre sa vie et suivre son nouveau mari !

…...........................................................................................................................................................

_**Petite question pour la suite de l'histoire : Quel film pourraient aller voir les Cullen et Bella au cinéma ? Je n'ai pas d'idée … J'attends les vôtres ! **_

_**Bisous et surtout n'oubliez pas le bouton vert !! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tous le monde ! ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre …

Je mets mon histoire en pause pour le moments pour plusieurs raisons. J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche pour cette histoire … mais promis je vais m'y remettre ! En plus je suis entrains d'écrire une autre histoire mais le problème c'est que ma Beta reader est partie pour un an étudier au USA … Donc je recherche quelqu'un qu'y aurais la patience de me relire, de me corriger et de me donner son avis ! Merci beaucoup

Sabrina


End file.
